Ice-cream at First Sight
by The Royal Wolf
Summary: You had this giant ice cream but you were so excited that you dropped it and I've never seen a sadder person in my life please let me just buy you a new one


AN: This is my first fanfiction I've written I want to start writing more fanfiction for the RWBY fandom, feel free to review and give constructive criticism, don't just say something is bad, explain to me why it was bad and tell me what I could do to improve. For more info check out my about me. I got the idea for this fic from a prompt post from happylilprompts tumblr.

Prompt: You had this giant ass ice cream but you were so excited that you dropped it and I've never seen a sadder person in my life please let me just buy you a new one'

Pairing: Blake x Ruby

* * *

Fall was one of Blake's favorite seasons, it wasn't too hot or too cold allowing her to spend time outside in her university's courtyard to enjoy the day while reading one of her favorite books. This day the court yard was a little more busy than normal due to the ice-cream truck selling ice-cream to the students. Blake didn't really mind she was normally good at tuning out her surrounding when she was caught up in one of her books.

Blake admittedly jumped a little when she heard running feet that suddenly stopped a few feet from her then an exclamation of, "Ice-cream! Nooo!"

Looking up from her book Blake sees a girl about her age maybe a little younger, with brunette hair that transitioned to red towards the tips. The girls bright silver eyes are focused on the ground where some scoops of ice-cream are already melting on the ground. The brunettes bottom lip is sticks out in a pout and the girl has the look of the saddest kicked puppy Blake has ever seen.

Thinking a girl this cute should never look so sad, Blake impulsively blurts out, "Let me get you another one," as soon as it leaves her mouth Blake wants run, as the girl looks up at her with an adorably confused expression on her face.

"Ah, you don't need to do that! It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have run with such a big ice cream cone! Really it's fine!" The girl rushed out while waving her arms about, one still holding her empty ice cream cone, her face reddening at the fact that she was acting like a complete dolt, as Weiss would say, in front of this gorgeous black haired girl offering to buy her ice cream.

Blake, face reddening at her own impulsiveness but still wanting to make this girl happy replied, "I've never seen a sadder person in my life, please let me just buy you a new one."

The brunette looked stunned and replied hesitantly "Uh…Okay."

Smiling shyly Blake puts her book in her bag, stands, and waves the girl along, "Great, let's go."

"Soo…I'm Ruby, what's your name?" The girl asks as she walks looking over at Blake with curious silver eyes.

Blushing all over again Blake replies, "Oh god, I'm sorry, I should have asked for your name and introduced myself, I'm Blake." Embarrassed that she just asked a total stranger if she could buy her ice-cream without even introducing herself.

"It's fine!" Ruby hurriedly assures her. "I just wanted to know the name of the person replacing my ice cream! Most people wouldn't buy me another one just cause I looked sad!" Not knowing how to respond to that Blake just smiles at her, Ruby grinning widely back making Blake's heart skip a beat.

When they get to the line Blake says amused, "You should probably throw that away." Pointing at the cone still in Ruby's hand.

"Ack, right! Be right back!" Ruby exclaims embarrassed, dashing off to find a trash can. Giving Blake a chance to think about what she's doing, she really shouldn't have just asked the girl out like that, but it wasn't even a date she's just buying her a replacement ice-cream, like that's any better Blake what kind of person just buy's a stranger ice-cream because they were sad, but Ruby is adorable when she smiles, she's probably not even interested though. By the time Ruby returned Blake was already at the front of the line and thoroughly convinced that this was a bad idea.

"Okay, I'm back!" Ruby huffs, out of breath, but still grinning widely at Blake, making her forget completely that this was a bad idea.

"Great, what kind of ice-cream did you have?"

"Three scoops of chocolate-chip cookie dough," Ruby announced happily.

Smiling at her Blake replies, "Three scoops of chocolate-chip cookie dough coming right up." Ruby beamed at her, causes butterflies to erupt in Blake's stomach, looking away with reddening cheeks she places Ruby's order.

After receiving the ice-cream Blake presents the cone to Ruby.

"Here you go, just don't drop this one," she says smiling, causing a blush to spread up the brunette's cheeks this time.

"I'll be careful with this one I promise!" Ruby exclaims, "Thank you for this, you really didn't have to." Ruby say's while looking at Blake shyly. More butterflies in her stomach, this girl is too adorable for words Blake thinks.

"Ruby!" Blake hears called, both girls turn to see a girl with long blonde hair waving at Ruby.

"Yang! I forgot about her," turning to Blake the brunette apologizes, "I'm sorry I have to go my sister is waiting for me, it was nice meeting you Blake." As Ruby turns to go Blake's heart starts races at what she's about to say, it's impulsive but that's what got her here in the first place.

"Wait!" Ruby stops and turns to Blake with a questioning look on her face. Causing Blake to stammer then rush out her next sentence.

"Uh..W-would you like to go on a date with me!" Blushing profusely, heart hammering, Blake holds her breath waiting for Ruby to reject her.

However, Ruby smiles widely at her and responds cheerfully "I'd love too!" Moving forward toward Blake the brunette pulls out a pen, "Do you have any paper?"

"Here!" Blake blurts out, shoving her arm in Ruby's direction. Ruby smiles then starts writing on the back of Blake's hand.

"Ruby, come on! We have to go!" was heard from Ruby's sister once again.

"Call me, and we can set up that date!" Ruby chirped as she started backing up toward her sister, that big ridiculously adorable grin on her face.

"I will." Blake replies with her own grin, waving back as Ruby waved then turned around to catch up to her sister. Looking down at her hand Blake sees the number Ruby wrote along with a heart drawn around the number, the butterflies in her stomach swirling happily.


End file.
